


In Three Sentences

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of microfics</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Three Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox. Just playing in it.  
> Prompts from bsg_epics @ LJ.  
> Not betaed.

_Bill/Saul, echoes_

He might be gone, but he could still hear his best friend's voice echoing in his mind, giving him advice and orders, telling him to take care of his, their crew. It was that voice that gave him hope because for as long as he heard it, he could believe his friend had escaped, was still alive, would return, would rescue them. Not that he told anybody this, they'd think him a sentimental fool.

~*~*~

_Dee, mirror_

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she didn't see herself anymore. There was only loss, uncertainty and desperation. Unable to stand it any longer, she surrendered.

~*~*~

_Bill, nostalgia_

Closing the visor, climbing into the seat of the viper, he felt the adrenaline pumping through his body like it hadn't done in ages. All the big fights, all the victories, all the memories of being out in space alone returned as he started what would be his last flight ever. He would have to make it count.

~*~*~

_Saul, regret_

He had many regrets in life, but as he handed her the cup, he knew he would never regret anything more than this.  
He had made many a wish, but as he watched her drink, he knew he had never wanted anything more than for it all not happening, for her to survive.  
As usual, his wish went unheard, leaving him with even more regrets and regretfully alive - alone.

~*~*~

_Laura, sink_

Sink or swim? Eyeing the pills, she couldn't decide. Then his entering the room made the decision for her.

~*~*~

_Bill/Laura, blanket_

Entering his quarters, he found her lying on his rack, asleep, papers on the floor, her glasses askew, shivering - she had been waiting for him. He undressed and got onto the rack beside her, pulling the blanket over both of them. Not waking up, she snuggled closer against him, seeking the warmth his body provided.

~*~*~

_Bill/Saul/Laura, candles_

Who knew prayer candles could be so exciting?  
Who knew they shared a kink?  
Who knew they would ever share a woman?

~*~*~

_Bill/Saul/Laura, candles_

Neither of them had truly believed before. Yet there they were, in the dark room with only a few candles for light, praying - for the future, for each other. An unlikely trinity that had weathered much and faced more still.

~*~*~

_Kara/Laura, ring_

The President was the last person Kara would have expected to see in the ring, throwing punches. Yet here she was, holding her own against her. Maybe it was time to up the ante...


End file.
